The Lions-Willison indolizidine synthesis with butyraldehyde affords a 7:3 mixture of intermediate ketoamine diastereomers. On Clemmensen reduction, an olefin mixture results with one isomer (4) greatly predominating. The olefin mixture on catalytic reduction a 9:1 mixture of indolizidine diastereomers. The major isomer had nearly identical properties to these reported by Daly, et al. for the frog skin alkaloid 167B.